versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Adeleine and Ribbon
Ribbon '''and '''Adeleine '''are a pair of supporting characters from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, who later returned as fighting allies of Kirby in Star Allies. One a painter, one a fairy from far away, the two have been bonded together by the threads of fate for some purpose... Background Adeleine, a simple painter of Pop Star, was one day stricken with a terrible curse by the Dark Matter, forcing her to fight against Kirby. After she was bested, she decided to assist the pink puffball with taking down the real threat: 02. Along with her, Kirby was also joined by a small fairy named Ribbon, who assisted Kirby in landing the final hit on the white demon. Years later, the two have returned to defeat another dark god, but whether they'll succeed is unknown. Stats '''Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Kirby. Capable of fighting and defeating the same opponents as Kirby is, including Void Termina.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Kirby. Capable of defeating Void Termina, whose weakened parts move at this speed.) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Can take attacks from Kirby, Void Termina, and other opponents that can harm them.) Hax: Telekinesis, Toon Force, Paint Manipulation, Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Creation, Healing, Purification, Morality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Summoning, Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation Intelligence: Average (Doesn't have many extraordinary feats in this category.) Stamina: High (Able to fight off many powerful enemies in a row in The Ultimate Choice.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Flight: Ribbon can carry Adeleine through the air with her wings. * Healing: 'Through the use of Tomatoes and Maxim Tomatoes. * '''Toon Force: '''Can recover from being squished flat or turned into a flaming shish-kebab in seconds. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy. * '''Summoning: '''Can throw Friend Hearts at essences to turn them into allies Ribbon and Adeleine summon. * '''Shielding: '''With Canvas Cover. * '''Creation/Reality Warping/Paint Manipulation/Life Manipulation: '''Can create several enemies and monsters from paintings to attack enemies as they pop out of the canvas. * '''Morality Manipulation: '''Ribbon and Adeleine can throw Friend Hearts at enemies and force said enemies to become their allies. Can also resist the effects of the Jamba Hearts, which do a similar thing but for evil. Those only ones who resist are those of the purest evil, who are merely damaged instead of morally changed. Can also resist Dark Matter, which induces madness in all those near it. * '''Power Bestowal: '''All who are hit by the Friend Hearts gain the ability to do so as well. * '''Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart cured the corrupted Jambastion Mages and Hyness afflicted by darkness. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts allow Ribbon and Adeleine to boost their strength, speed, and defense by 5 stages each. * '''Elemental Enhancements: '''Ribbon and Adeleine can infuse the weapons of others with ice and electricity. * '''Smoke Manipulation: '''One of the creatures Adeleine can create uses smoke to attack. * '''Non-Physical Interaction: '''Can harm the incorporeal Void Soul. * '''Possession Resistance: '''The Crystal Shards they carry force possessive enemies out of another's body. Techniques * '''Ribbon Flight: '''Ribbon carries Adeleine in the air while flying. * '''Fairy Dance: '''Ribbon and Adeleine twirl around in the air, damaging any enemies. This attack can also be used to grab nearby items. * '''Brush Slash: '''Adeleine swipes her brush. * '''Brush Force: '''Adeleine charges forward while rapidly swiping her brush, and if she hits an enemy, she gets pushed back a bit. * '''Painter: '''Adeleine brings out her canvas and creates paintings of various past enemies. She can paint Batamon, Ghost Knight, I³, and even Octacon in his small form from ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Batamon walks around, Ghost Knight thrusts its lance forward, I³ crushes anything below it, and Octacon enlarges itself to damage enemies. * 'Ado's Painter: '''Adeleine brings out her canvas and creates paintings of past bosses and a past mid-boss. She can paint Waiu, Ice Dragon, and Kracko. Once she has completed the painting of the boss/mid-boss, she can ride and control it. * '''Ribbon's Crystal: '''Adeleine uses Ribbon's Crystal Gun while being carried to shoot Crystal Shards at enemies. She shoots two Crystal Shards each time she uses it, and it can be used in quick succession. * '''Canvas Cover: '''Adeleine and Ribbon hide behind a canvas. Enemies simply pass by instead of hitting the canvas. * '''Al Fresco: '''Adeleine's exclusive Friend Ability. She paints the same picnic minigame from ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, in which it then creates a bunch of Foodand Point Stars. * '''Kracko Beam: '''Kracko creates two beams of electricity around it. Can grant friends the Zap element. * '''Kracko Lightning Bolt: '''Kracko shoots a lightning bolt below it. * '''Ice Dragon Breath: '''Ice Dragon breathes icy wind while moving forward. Can grant friends the Blizzard element. * '''Ice Dragon Ice Cube: '''Ice Dragon creates a block of ice and pushes it forward. * '''Ice Dragon Icicle Drop: '''Ice Dragon slams down, causing four icicles to fall, two on each side. * '''Waiu Cutter: '''Waiu throws a purple cutter. Can cut down ropes and grass. * '''Waiu Vanishing Dash: '''Waiu vanishes and then quickly moves a distance depending on how long the button is held. * '''Waiu Shock Star: '''Waiu stomps down on the ground, creating a purple star that bounces along the ground. Equipment * '''Brush and Canvas: '''Allows Adeleine to create enemies to attack for her, as well as food items for healing. * '''Crystal Gun: '''A gun forged from the shattered Crystal Shards, capable of firing endless amounts of damaging crystals. * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows for the summoning of Dream Friends. Key '''Ribbon and Adeleine Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked Planet Popstar in half (outright destroying it in the manga), and outswam the pull of a black hole. Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who created a shockwave that traveled through Planet Popstar in seconds. * Kracko attacks with lightning. Durability/Endurance * Took a hit from Kirby multiple times. Skill/Intelligence * Helped Kirby defeat many enemies in his adventure through Ripple Star. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * King Dedede * Magolor * Susie * Marx * Gooey * Three Mage-Sisters * Dark Meta Knight * Taranza * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Daroach (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to Ribbon and Adeleine in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Ribbon is generally not very skilled in combat or powerful, and neither is Adeleine without her paintbrush and summons. * Summons can be destroyed with enough force. * Ribbon isn't very useful for much of anything besides flying around Sources Kirby Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Nintendo Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kirby Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Humans Category:Firearm Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-Solar System Level